


5sos one shots

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Smut, mature - Freeform, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a bunch of one shots with the 5sos boys and you. a mixture of both b/b and au's. not edited at all. i really don't care what you have to say about it frankly and if you dont like this than you can fuck off thanks. :)))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos one shots

**Author's Note:**

> a whole orgy fic. cause why not.

YOUR POV

I twiddle my thumbs and wait for the time to be called to the gyno's office. 

"Y/L/N, Y/N." The hot nurse calls out. I follow him down the hall and stare at the back of his head. He had bright blue hair and a fringe in the front. Something about his scrubs made a little pool form in my panties. 

"Dr. Hemmings will be right with you." He told me, opening the door for me and leading me in. I looked down to at a medical dress sitting on the examination table. 

"What is this for?" You ask, holding it up, making the paper on the table crinkle. 

"You have to change into the dress and then lay down on the bed. Dr. Hemmings will be in shortly." He told me again, closing the door and leaving me to my thoughts. 

I stripped off my clothes and folded them onto the chair next to the doctors desk. I took off my bra and place it on the top of the pile, my panties following. I laid back on the table and took a deep breathe. The door opened and I looked over at the hot doctor that walked in. He had scruffy blonde hair and this doctor's coat that made me even more wet. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hemmings. Dr. Johns isn't here today so I'm filling in for her. If you could just put your feet in the stirrups and we could get started." He explained to me. 

"Okay," You muttered as you awkwardly put your feet in the stirrups while keeping your knees together. 

"If you could just spread your legs a little bit more." He insisted, moving his chair closer and leaning in a bit closer. You felt your cheeks flush as he got closer. You felt his fingers prodding (haha idk what happens at the gyno oops) and moving around but you couldn't see his expression. You felt yourself get progressively more wet as you thought about the nurse before and Dr. Hemmings. 

I felt his finger slip into me and his other hand comes up to flick my clit. 

"U-Uhm is this- is this part of the normal examination?" You struggle out as he starts to pump his finger in and out of you. 

"Would there be a problem if it isn't?" He asked, peeking up and smirking at you, making you even more turned on. 

"No," you breathe out. 

"Oh baby, you're so tight for me aren't you?" He asked as you clenched your eyes shut. 

"Will you moan for me baby?" He asks, peeking up at you. 

"Mmhmmm." You moan out, louder than expected. 

"That's it, I want the whole office to hear you." He said, pumping faster, in and out and in and out. 

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, yes!" You scream out as he gets you closer to your high point. 

"Hello? Is everything okay in here?" The nurse asks, walking in and peeking through a small gap in the door.   
"Oh, sorry." He says, putting his hand over his eyes and moving to leave. 

"Wait Clifford come back." Dr. Hemmings insists. 

Nurse Clifford walked in fully and shut the door behind him. 

"What would you like me to do Dr. Hemmings?" Nurse Clifford asks. 

"I need you to come over to our patient." He said, his fingers going slowly making me want him even more. 

"What should I be doing?" You ask, looking from Dr. Hemmings and Nurse Clifford back and forth. 

"I need you to suck his cock, can you do that for me princess?" He asks, his eyes never leaving yours. 

You nod your head and motion for Nurse Clifford to come over closer. When he is close enough to you, you look down at his erect cock and smile up at him and Dr. Hemmings continues. You pull down his scrubs and boxers and his huge cock flops onto his stomach, the tip a little wet with pre-cum. 

You look up at him and put his tip in your mouth. You start sucking and bobbing your head. You try to take all of it in your mouth, but when you fail you pump the rest with your hand. You almost bite down on his dick when you start to reach your high as Dr. Hemmings pumps in and out of you. You feel your core start to tighten just as Michael starts to moan. 

"Oh fuck yes y/n." Michael moans as he starts to shoot cum in your mouth. His hot cum shoots in your mouth and fill you up. 

He pulls his cock out and reaches his lips to yours and his tongue slips into your mouth. 

Your core tightens up and you start shooting cum at Dr. Hemmings who is licking up your nectar. 

"Fuck. That was amazing." You all mutter at once.


End file.
